Lo que hay que hacer por una pelota
by Luxy.Cullen
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie y Ángela estan jugando al futbolín, y la pelota se les escapa. Bella va a por ella, pero alguien no se la quiere entregar, a no ser...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este one-shoot me vino a la cabeza un día que estaba jugando al futbolín (que me encanta xD) y aunque pensé que podía quedar mejor con otras parejas, yo siempre lo hago todo con Bella y Edward asi que nada. Bueno, espero que os guste!**

Lo que hay que hacer por la pelota del futbolín

**Bella's POV**

Estaba jugando al futbolín (no sé por qué, pero le he cogido manía, es más divertido de lo que creía y mucho más seguro que el fútbol normal, juego en el que soy pésima, como en todos los deportes que incluyan moverse. Además, se me da bien hacer de portera) en un agradable pub con mis mejores amigas: Alice, Rosalie y Ángela. Éramos Alice y yo contra Rosalie y Ángela. Alice y Rose era muy buenas, y sin embargo Ángela y yo era la primera vez que jugábamos, así que nos pusimos una con cada una. Pero resulta que a mí no se me daba tan mal, por lo que íbamos ganando con ventaja.

-¡Esta la meto! –aseguró Rose, dando una rosca.

Y de lo fuerte que le dio, la pelota negra salió volando por los aires hasta llegar al pasillo por el que se entraba en el pub. Las cuatro seguimos con la mirada el recorrido de la pelota, hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Ups, creo que le di con demasiado entusiasmo… -murmuró de nuevo Rosalie.

-Desde luego que sí –terció Alice, sonriente, e hizo ademán de ir a por ella.

-Ya voy yo –le dije a Alice-, después de todo, a quién quería Rose meter un gol con tanto ahínco era a mí. Aunque no se si quería meter gol o destrozar al portero –agregué, caminando hacia el pasillo, que era largo y con muchas puertas, ya que este bar estaba dentro de un hotel, el hotel en el que nos alojábamos.

El pasillo no estaba muy iluminado, porque era casi medianoche. Miré fijamente el suelo, buscando alguna especia de bola negra, que no parecía estar por allí. Qué extraño. Estoy completamente segura de que calló por aquí.

-¿Buscas esto? –dijo una voz aterciopelada. Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que casi me mareo.

A unos metros de mí, había tres chicos ocultos por las sombras, por lo que no veía sus rostros. Pero vi perfectamente que el que estaba en el medio tenía la pelota que había lanzado Rose en la mano.

El del medio, que parecía ser el que me habló, se acercó unos pasos, y, con la luz del local, pude ver su rostro. _Wow_, fue mi único y genial pensamiento. El chico era bastante más alto que yo, pero son embargo parecía de mi edad. Su cabello era de color bronce y despeinado, dándole un toque desaliñado. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, parecían esmeraldas. Creo que me quedé atontada mirándole, porque esbozó una sonrisa burlona (y hermosa) y repitió:

-¿Era esto lo que buscabas?

-Eh… sí –_tonta, tonta, tonta ¿no sabes decir algo mejor?_-, gracias –dije, e intenté coger la bola, pero él la retiro, haciendo que casi le cayera encima, pero mantuve el equilibrio-. ¡Eh!

-¿Cómo se que de verdad es tuya? -¿Qué? ¿El tío este es tonto o qué? ¿Acabo de venir buscando una pelota y me pregunta como sabe que de verdad es mía?

-Pues… ¿Por qué soy la única que la vino a buscar?

-Entonces creo que le diste un poco demasiado fuerte a la pelota –aseguró aún sonriendo, agitando la pelota despreocupadamente. Intenté cogerla de nuevo, pero volvió a apartarla.

-¿A ti que te importa? –le espeté.

-Mucho.

-Me estás tomando el pelo ¿no? –le dije visiblemente molesta. Definitivamente, la paciencia **no** era mi mejor virtud.

-Solo tengo curiosidad. Si quieres que te la de, tendrás que responderme. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella –dije secamente.

-Extraño nombre.

-Es el diminutivo de Isabella –le expliqué.

-Ah, yo soy Edward –se presentó.

-Muy bien, encantada. ¿Quieres algo más?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí –me dijo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me hubiera dado un escalofrío de no ser que su sonrisa era tan hermosa que no me daba miedo en absoluto. Lo que no quitaba que sabía que algo quería-. Si quieres la pelota… -empezó, pero dejo la frase inconclusa, mirándome. No puede evitar sonrojarme, algo muy común en mí.

-Si quiero la pelota ¿qué? Verás, me están esperando, y si no vuelvo creerán que me comió la pelota o algo parecido –me impacienté. Me miró directamente a los ojos y termino la frase diciendo cada palabra lentamente, como si quisiera encontrar un mensaje oculto en ellas. Sin embargo, yo solo entendí uno, el que estaba más claro.

-Si quieres la pelota, tendrás que besarme –se me abrió la boca del asombro, y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-¡Cómo si fuera a hacer eso!

-¿Quieres la pelota o no? –cuestionó, agitando la pelota delante de mis narices. Asentí-. Pues si la quieres, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Lo pensé unos segundos. Bueno, que perder. Además, Ángela, Rose y Alice debían de estar preocupadas. Me acerqué a él.

-Lo que hay que hacer por la pelota del futbolín –susurré.

Y un segundo después presioné mis labios contra los suyos, y me respondió rápidamente. Nuestros labios se movieron uno contra el otro durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos. Luego, un poco renuente, me separé de él y le cogí la pelota de la mano, y esta vez no intentó apartarla. Antes de darme la vuelta para volver, miré su rostro, del que se había borrado la sonrisa y me miraba fijamente mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios. No puede evitar reír y luego salí corriendo, aferrando con fuerza la pelota. Al llegar junto a mis amigas, Alice saltó:

-¿Te perdiste por el pasillo?

-¡Ya pensábamos que no volvías! –agregó Ángela.

-Sí, ¿dónde estabas?

-Me costó encontrar la pelota, estaba todo muy oscuro –mentí.

En ese mismo instante pasó Edward con sus dos amigos. El más alto, muy musculoso y con rizos oscuros me miró y sonriente se volvió para dirigirse a Edward.

-¿Y qué tal te fue? –la preguntó, y yo miré hacia otro lado, aunque escuchaba.

-Está loca por mí –afirmó, y yo me giré a verle, aún tenía esa expresión de desconcierto que cuando me fui. El otro chico, alto y rubio, soltó un carcajada.

-Por supuesto, Eddie-aseguró, y los tres se perdieron de vista.

-Bueno Bella, ¿sacas o qué? –me preguntó Alice.

-Sí, ya voy.

Cuando alcé la pelota para sacar, vi que había un papel pegado. Lo cogí y vi un número de teléfono apuntado en él. Sonreí y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

* * *

**XD Haber si os gusto, a mi me llego la inspiración xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Como he recibido tantos reviews pidiendo que lo continuara, he decidido que, por ahora, sera un fic de dos capitulos. Luego, ya pensare si quiero seguirlo. Esto solo es lo mismo que antes, desde la perspectiva de Edward!.**

Y en ese momento, bendecí a Emmett

**Edward's POV**

Acabábamos de llegar al hotel, Emmett y Jasper habían ido a recoger la llave. Yo los esperaba en la entrada de un bar. Se oían los gritos, las risas y la música. También el sonido de los futbolines, y de los billares. Vaya, allí había de todo. Justo cuando me iba a asomar a ver que más había, llegaron Emmett y Jasper.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Tenías que estar ya buscando bolígrafo y papel! –me gritó Emmett.

-¿Ya para qué quiero yo eso, Emmett?

-Obviamente, vas a tener que dar tu número a unas cuantas chicas. Por suerte, yo ya me temía lo que iba a pasar, así que te lo traje yo –me tendió un papel pequeñito y un boli azul, y a Jasper también-. Id apuntando.

Yo suspiré y apunté mi número en el papelito, al igual que Jasper. Luego se lo dimos a Emmett.

-Qué sosos –comentó, y nosotros le sacamos la lengua como unos niños pequeños. Me dirigí a la entrada y, de la nada, salió una pelota negra dándome en la cabeza. Estaba dura.

-¡¡Auch!! –grité frotádome la cabeza. Luego cogí la pelota y volví con Emmett y Jazz, que se reían como tontos. Les pegué una colleja a cada uno-. Sois los peores amigos que alguien puede tener. Cuando me de un paro cardíaco seguro que os compráis unas palomitas y os ponéis a mirar –refunfuñé.

Entonces Emmett me arrebató la pelota negra, probablemente de un futbolín, y la examinó con minuciosidad. Luego, sonrió triunfante y pegó con un trozo de celo el papelito dónde yo había apuntado mi número.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces manipulando mi número? –pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para conquistar chicas –respondio, y me tendió la pelota.

-¿Cómo qué…? –inquirí, sin entender muy bien.

-Está claro que alguien vendrá a por ella, así que ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una chica la que va a venir?

-Está claro. Mucha gente besa la pelota del futbolín, antes de sacarla. Mira, aquí hay pintalabios –dijo, señalando un rastro rosa. Wow, qué listo era Emmett cuando quería. Vamos, casi nunca.

Entonces salió una chica del bar. Parecía buscar algo en la oscuridad. Era preciosa. Tenía una larga melena castaña que le caía por la espalda en suaves ondas, y hasta en la oscuridad pude ver sus brillantes ojos color chocolate. Decidí hablarle sin acercarfme aún.

-¿Buscas esto? –le pregunté calmadamente. Ella alzó la cabeza con rapidez, me sorprendió que no se mareara.

Me acerqué unos pasos a ella, esperando su respuesta. No respondió, sólo me obc¡servó. Al final, esbocé una sonrisa para repetir:

-¿Era esto lo que buscabas? –dije, enseñando la pelota.

-Ehh,sí –respondió. Su voz era sueve, melódica, hermosa-. Gracias –pero cuando iba a coger la pelota, se me ocurrió una idea mejor, y la aparté. Ella se tambaleó, casi cayendo encima de mí, pero al final se mantuvo-. ¡Eh! –exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Yo seguía sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sé que de verdad es tuya? –la verdad es que eso estaba claro, pero me había hecho gracia molestarla.

-Pues… ¿Por qué soy la única que la vino a buscar? –preguntó irónicamente, alzando las cejas.

-Entonces creo que le diste un poco demasiado fuerte a la pelota –comenté, agitando la pelota delante de ella. La intentó coger de nuevo, pero la volví a retirar.

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Mucho –respondí. Ella se enfadó más aún, y tuve ganas de reírme.

-Me estás tomando el pelo ¿no? –preguntó molesta. _Noo, _quise contestarla con sarcasmo, pero sabía que eso no estaría muy bien.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad. Si quieres que te la dé, tendrás que responderme, ¿Cómo te llamas? –sentñia curiosidad por conocer el nombre de aquella hermosa chica.

-Bella –dijo sin micho entusiasmo.

-Extraño nombre –no conocía a nadie que se llamase Bella.

-Es el diminutivo de Isabella –explicó. Eso era más normal.

-Ah, yo soy Edward –dije amablemente.

-Muy bien –ella no estaba por la labor-. ¿Quieres algo más? –pues…

-Ahora que lo dices, sí –ensanché mi sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos brillaron con intuición, como si supiera que algo tramaba-. Si quieres la pelota… -empecé, dejando de sonreír, pero no terminé la frase. La miré fijamente. ¿Se lo decía? ¿Qué perdía por ello? Bella se sonrojó de forma adorable.

- Si quiero la pelota ¿qué? Verás, me están esperando, y si no vuelvo creerán que me comió la pelota o algo parecido –dijo con sarcasmo. La miré de nuevo fijamente, y dije las palabras despacio y con cuidado.

-Si quieres la pelota, tendrñas que besarme –se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa, y a mí se me escapó una sonrisa.

-¡Cómo si fuera a hacer eso! –gritó.

-¿Quieres la pelota o no? –le pregunté, moviendo la pelota delante de ella. bAsintió lentamente–. Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –decidí.

Ella se lo pensño un rato. Al final, la decisión asomó a sus ojos.

-Lo que hay que hacer por la elota del futbolín –susurró.

Entonces se inclinó oara presionas mis labios contra los suyos. Duró solo unos segundos, unos segundos en que nuestros labios se sincronizaron y se movieron juntos. Luego, se separó y me cogió la pelota de la mano. No pude apartarla. Se dio la vuelta y yo me pasé el dedo por los labios. En el último momento, se dio la vuelta para mirarme, y una bonita sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Salió corriendo.

Jazz y Em se acercaron a mí. Ambos sonrieron y me golperon el hombro.

-Chico, tú si que sabes –comentó Emmett.

-Lo hubieras clavado de no ser porque te quedaste con cara de tonto –agregó Jasper, burlón.

-Bah, callad. Vamos.

Pasamos por delante de Bella y un grupo de amigas suyas. Emmett la miró y sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal te fue? –preguntó con intenciones de que Bella le oyera, aunque yo no me di cuenta.

-Está loca por mí. –Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto, Eddie –dijo, dándome en el hombro de nuevo.

*

**Buuuuenooo, que os parecio?? Espero coments!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Aiins muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews ^^ Me encanta como os ha gustadoo jaja Bueno pues decidi que lo continuare, pero hasta que termine el otro no esperéis que actualice muy seguido =P Cuando lo termine ya si eso ya yo, yo ya sii eso yo xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, si no, no tendría que estudiar lengua porque la amargada de mi profesora me ha a amenazado con tenerme toda una semana copiando ¬¬ Bueno igual si pero mi profe seria Edward ^^ o mejor… Emmett! Os apuesto lo que queráis a que no me aburro xDD Y aprenderé… mucho… sii, claro que sii… bah, a quien quiero engañar xD**

Capítulo 3: Coincidencias

**Bella's POV**

Sólo me había cruzado a Edward una vez más en toda la noche. Tampoco fue mucho que se diga, me enteré de que el grandullón ese de pelo rizado se llamaba Emmett, ya que Edward le estaba gritando no se qué cuando pasé. Rosalie se pasó la noche hablando de lo buenísimo que estaba. Y mira que solo le vio de refilón y siendo casi estrangulado.

Yo, sinceramente, no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Vale, nadie es perfecto, se venía arriba con cualquier reacción que mostrara debilidad, pero era… especial. Muy bien, tampoco lo conozco mucho que se diga. Pero había algo en él, algo… que me llama la atención. Que estoy segura que no está en los demás chicos. No sé explicarlo, nunca me ha pasado, Edward es diferente.

¡Por no hablar del físico! OK, ahí sí que podía decir que era perfecto. Su pelo le daba un toque sexy, en un despeinado natural que está claro que nadie podría imitar. No era tan enorme como el tal Emmett, pero no estaba nada mal. En su punto. Alto, más que yo, y esos labios…

Ugh, hablo como si me gustara. ¡Por Dios, que solo lo he visto una vez, que se nos va el santo al cielo! No le había contado a mis amigas lo de ayer por la noche. No sé por qué… supongo que ya lo haré.

_Dos veces en realidad, _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. ¡Pf! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo esa voz sarcástica en la cabeza que tienen todas las locas? Voz, si vas a contestar, por favor no lo hagas.

-¡Bella! ¡Este, este, este! –me gritó Alice. Oh, sí, estamos en un centro comercial para comprar un bikini, ya que nadie nos avisó de que el hotel en el que estábamos (ganamos un viaje a Hawai, ¿increíble, verdad?) había piscina. Aparte, íbamos a venir igual, según Alice, los que teníamos eran de la temporada pasada. Bueno, a lo que iba, como es un centro comercial, me dedico a pensar y pasar de Alice y su locura por las compras.

-Como quieras, Alice –dije sin mirar el bikini.

-¡Perfecto! –gritó, y se fue a pagarlo.

-Wow, yo pensé que nunca aceptarías ponerte eso –comentó Rosalie, que estaba eligiendo el suyo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué ha cogido Alice? ¡No miré! ¡Aggh, siempre está igual, yo la mato! –resoplé. Alice volvía con un bikini azul.

-Has dicho que estaba bien, y punto, sonrió, y se fue a ayudar a Rose a escoger. Refunfuñé. Siempre conseguía que hiciera lo que ella quería.

Tampoco es que fuera muy imponente, era una enana delgada y con corto cabello negro, muy revuelto, cada mechón apuntando hacia un lado. Pero era muy persuasiva, y pesar de su tamaño, cuando se enfadaba asustaba a cualquiera. Aunque también era muy comprensiva, siempre quería hacer cosas nuevas, y una vez hasta su madre quiso llevarla al médico para que le miraran si tenía hiperactividad. Lo que me pude reír de la cara de Alice. También amaba comprar, y siempre tenía que ir a la moda. Sí, así era Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga. La conocía desde que tenía seis años. Recuerdo que yo le di un poco de mi bollo de chocolate y ella, en agradecimiento, al día siguiente me trajo una napolitana entera. Le encanta ser exagerada. ¡Por eso la quiero!

-¡Ehh, Bells, sal de tu mundo! –Rosalie me sacudió el hombro, divertida-. Nos vamos ya. ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Sí, nos vamos! –canturreé, no es que odiara las compras con toda mi alma, me entretienen durante un rato… ¡Pero no tres horas!

Yo encabecé la salida con energía. Alice y Rose me seguían. Llegamos al BMW de Rosalie y subimos. Era descapotable y rojo. Simplemente, _destacaba, _como Rosalie.

Ella era como una supermodelo, pero se reía y no se lo creía cuando se lo decías. Era alta, con un cuerpo escultural, y su melena rubia le caía por la espalda con gracia. También le gustaban las compras, pero no tanto como a Alice. Le gustaba salir con chicos, pero elegía bien, no salía con cualquiera. Le rompieron una vez el corazón, un gilipollas llamado Royce que se piró de un día para otro. Desde ese día ella elige bastante mejor, y ya lo tiene superado. Era más tranquila que Alice, y muy golosa. Le perdían los dulces. Mi otra mejor amiga… a ella me la presentó Alice, y al instante de decirnos "¡Hola!" ella se lanzó a hacerme cualquier peinado, diciendo que tenía un pelo bonito. Rose soñaba con ser peluquera.

En cuanto llegamos Rosalie salió corriendo a nuestra habitación. Cuando tenía hambre saltaba y corría más de lo normal. Pero esta no era por eso. La muy lista había salido corriendo para no tener que llevar las bolsas de Alice.

-Bueno, esto va a llevar un par de viajes –comentó Alice mirando el maletero.

-Sí, si alguien no se hubiera escaqueado como suele hacer… -dije con dramatismo mientras Alice reía.

-Anda, menos charla y más trabajo –y cogió todas las bolsas que pudo. La imité.

Cuando iba a doblar la esquina en la que estaba nuestra habitación, un delgado brazo me impidió seguir. Miré interrogante a Alice, y ella señaló en dirección a la habitación. Me asomé con cuidado, y vi a Rose hablando con un chico. ¡Wow, pero si era Emmett! Esta chica, cuando se encapricha, consigue de todo.

-¿La 108? Pues sí, somos casi vecinos –se reía Rosalie.

-Perfecto, cualquiera querría ser vecino de alguien como tú –le respondió el chico, sonriendo-. Por cierto, soy Emmett McCarthy.

-¡Rosalie Hale, un placer!

Se dieron un abrazo.

-¿No entras? –preguntó curioso Emmett, señalando la habitación con su cabeza. Rosalie se sonrojó. Ahí va, debería de gustarle y mucho, porque Rose no se solía sonrojar.

-Es que olvidé que las llaves las tenían mis amigas.

-Ah, ¿no estás sola?

-Vine con otras dos chicas.

-Oh, eso es genial. Bueno, yo ya me voy. ¡Adiós!

-¡Chao!

Emmett se fue y entró en la habitación 110. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, salimos hacia Rosalie.

-¡Empieza a hablar! –gritó Alice.

-No, mejor, vete a por las bolsas que quedan, y después, ¡empieza a hablar! –corregí.

Un rato después ya estaba todo dentro, y nosotras comiendo en un restaurante.

-¡Era el chico con el que nos cruzamos ayer que casi lo estrangula el de los ojos verdes! ¿A que sí?

-Sí –admitió Rose.

-¿Y qué tal, es majo? –inquirí.

-¡Es graciosísimo, y está buenísimo! –Alice soltó una carcajada.

-En resumen, tu hombre ideal –dijimos a la vez. Ahora rió ella.

-Tienes unos músculos, y esos ojos azules, y los rizos y los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando sonríe son tan monos –suspiró, y a Alice y a mí se nos escapó un "Ohhh". A pesar de que no me apetecía que ese chico me viera y me reconociera, tenía curiosidad por conocer a Emmett-. ¡Mirad, ahí entra!

Giré la cabeza rápidamente, deseando que no viniera Edward con él y a la vez queriendo verlo. _Eres bipolar, _cállate voz, no te necesito en mi mente.

Venía solo, y yo aplaudí en mi interior. Rosalie le hizo señas y él se acercó sonriendo hacia nosotras.

-¡Ey, Rose! –exclamó.

-¡Hola! Mira, te presento a mis amigas, ella es Alice y ella es Bella –sus ojos se clavaron en mí al verme y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Yo entrecerré los ojos y le miré con el mensaje "como digas algo te enteras" pintado en la cara. Pilló el mensaje.

-Encantado de conocerlas –dijo, haciendo una reverencia muy teatral. Nos levantamos, ya que habíamos terminado de comer. Alice se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó.

-¡Mira a la enana! –exclamó.

-Pff, no soy tan bajita –Alice se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

Yo le tendí la mano, mirándole fijamente. Él tenía una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabes, tú me suenas mucho –comentó.

-¡Chhsst! –grité. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Pues para tú ocultarlo tanto, Edward no para de hablar de ti –dijo divertido-. Jazz y yo ya estamos hartos de oír tu nombre.

-Aggh, los chicos no sabéis callaros –refunfuñé-. ¿No entiendes "chhsst"?

-Sí, claro, pero es que tenía que decirlo.

-¿Ehh?

-Ohh, claro, tengo que avergonzar a mi hermano con todas las chicas que le gustan –dijo alegre, y yo, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reírme. No sé por qué, pero no podía parar.

Alice y Rose miraban como si habláramos chino. Sólo llegaron a la conclusión de que se habían perdido algo.

-¿Nos perdonas un momento? ¡Alguien tiene que explicarnos que ha pasado aquí! –gritó Alice, y entre las dos me agarraron mientras yo seguía riendo carcajadas. Emmett se despidió con la mano.

-Creo que hay algo que nos tienes que explicar –Rose alzó las cejas.

**Aloo! Os gusto? Espero que sii!**


End file.
